061916-Publicity
aproposProphetiae AP began trolling geoselenicAdvent GA at 05:30 -- AP: New handle, who dis? GA: ah! this is limekid! GA: you're nyarla, right? AP: Indubitably, pleasure to meet you, Limekid. AP: So...why are you on my chumlist? GA: im so excited to meet you! i've heard many things. GA: well, naturally, i hacked myself on to everyones AP: Lovely. GA: because im a master hacker. B) AP: Must be pretty impressive. AP: What've you heard? GA: right! GA: oh, a lot of smack talk! it'd be rude to repeat it. GA: i'm a horrorterror, by the way! ／人◕ w ◕人＼ AP: I know. GA: great! on the same page. GA: did you just guess, or did someone tell you? AP: Bit of both. GA: ah! who was it! did they say nice things about me? GA: i'm pretty sure aaisha liked me a lot, but kyle seemed a bit less enthusiastic. poor guy was sad. :( AP: They didn't have too much to say on you. AP: So you met Aaisha? GA: yup! she's super nice. GA: she was going through some tough decision times too, though. and uh, well, i'm sure you saw the god tier thing, so... AP: Yeah, I saw. GA: is she the first to god tier of your group? AP: Yeah. It came as a bit of a shock. AP: Was going to ask her how exactly that happened, but I guess you'd know? GA: well, yes, i know, but, ah GA: all these ridiculous regulations GA: gotta be like, just the most perfect level of annoyingly unhelpful, yknow? AP: I gotcha, yeah. AP: Tis tradition, I guess. GA: mhm! GA: ah. you seem GA: even less enthusiastic GA: have you had trouble with horrorterrors? AP: Just a bit, here and there. GA: aaisha mentioned you doing something with consequences related to them AP: There's probably a reason for you to have heard of me. GA: well everyone likes to talk about you! GA: you're quite interesting! GA: not unlike me in many ways. for example! everyone thinks i'm an idiot GA: and everyone seems to think the same of you! no offense. i'm sure it's exaggeration. AP: Heh, a wise troll once told me that all publicity is good publicity. AP: They were wrong. GA: ah, it's not so bad GA: once the bar is low you can consistently mildly please people with being semi-competent! AP: Fair point. AP: And at least people find me interesting. GA: yeah! i was sure excited to meet the real deal and find out the truth because of all the hype AP: Tell me though, am I primetime television interesting? GA: hmm! AP: Or like, latin soap opera? GA: i dunno, i havent been watching the channel that much. just caught snippets as i flipped by looking for the simpsons or whatever GA: are we talking a GOOD primetime tv movie? AP: I mean, I hope I'd be a good one. GA: i feel like if you guys are anything you're like a dysfunctional sitcom where the plotlines just keep getting darker and darker AP: Dark like a really deep east alternian anime? GA: lol weeaboo AP: Am not. AP: I just don't wanna be cheesy slasher dark. AP: Even though life kinda feels like one of those. GA: yeah, i know the feeling GA: thats why i have oh so graciously graced you all with my presence GA: as you can tell, i am a DELIGHT GA: a bundle of optimistic comic relief GA: although your 'new handle, who dis' line was quite funny too! AP: Hehe, thanks. GA: oh! yes, also, there's the contracts thing. i can do those. that's, like, totally the horrorterror schtick, so i feel inclined to mention it GA: if you need anything! just ask! AP: You could say I'm familiar with those. AP: Thanks, though. GA: im not sure how much i'll actually, uh, do. i mean i don't really have too much im willing to give. i guess ive collected some cool stuff, like these awesome christmas lights i accidentally got stuck in, but- ok! GA: thats fine too. i dont want to be, like, making you think im in it for the contract sales pitch. i mean, what am i, a capitalist AP: Yeah, I prefer my sales a bit less tainted with majyyks of the beyond, no offense. GA: hahah yeah i getcha GA: i'm still amazed people actually. like. i cant stress this enough. actually make CONTRACTS with ELDRITCH GODS AP: I already fell back asswards into one. GA: ah, yeah. that's how they getcha. AP: Gotta say, so much regret. GA: i got a lot of regrets too with regard to contracts too, man AP: Zero out of ten, would not do this shit again. AP: What's your story? GA: like. NOBODY will help me make some sort of fountain or anything to spruce up the eternal evil void GA: we could have?? a school?? we have so much real estate AP: Kind of a shame to let all that space go to waste. GA: i know! AP: You could build a real nice community out there. AP: Some suburbs. GA: FINALLY someone who understands AP: Everyone gets a nice lawnring and a barkbeast. GA: i love it GA: especially the barkbeast part GA: dogs rock GA: man next time i hear people talkin smack about you nyarla i'll set them right. you rock dude AP: Haha, thanks for having my back. GA: no problem! GA: from what i've seen you guys are seriously getting shafted with your luck in this session GA: i mean i dunno i'm an eternal hellbeast but dang you guys are getting ownt GA: you need to stick together better GA: put away your differences and tough it out for the good of one another, yknow? AP: I hear you and I'm trying man. GA: i think you guys should all just get together and celebrate everyones birthday at once GA: birthdays rock. everyone'd be so happy they'd forget about their grudges. AP: If only. AP: You should have seen the last party we had. GA: ahhh GA: i have infinite wisdom GA: because im cthulu GA: and whatever GA: i *know* birthday parties are what you guys need GA: birthday parties, and you need to be better sugar daddies for one another. thats all really essential AP: Well, who am I to argue with that infinite wis--what? GA: hahah GA: aaaanyway GA: uh. keep on truckin, kiddo. you can do it! GA: almost done with your land, right? AP: Err. Thanks. AP: And yeah, I think so. GA: nice. GA: those are all up and important for personal growth. and personal growth is, like, totally cool GA: do you think you've grown? AP: I like to think I have. AP: Or you mite have left with the same opinion of me as those you've spoken to. GA: true! GA: either i'm some kind of delusional hippie, or you're making good progress! AP: I mean, hey, I AM pretty far into my land. AP: Without my actual team, no less. GA: yes! all by yourself! GA: very impressive! i doubt many could do it without support. GA: although, i wouldn't exactly say it's a good idea to *try* that GA: friendship can overcome anything! i mean, have you SEEN anime AP: Pfft. And you called me a weaboo. GA: i didn't claim i wasnt GA: i mean i just got off the phone telling aaisha about how her new partner and i used to dress up as princess serenity and tuxedo mask in our glory days GA: with pocky in one hand, 'jelly donuts' in another AP: Sounds like a good time? AP: Bet that partner's pretty interesting, who are they? GA: what, you don't know? GA: aw man, i can't actually tell you that GA: booo. now i can't make fun of them on a personal level AP: I mean, I mite know them? AP: I hadn't known she hooked up with anyone else. GA: oh gosh darn AP: That word 'partner', though GA: yeah? significant other? GA: i dunno. ____friend GA: you against cowboys or somethin AP: I've always been a city slicker, you know. GA: landlubber,, GA: actually, though, does your team even communicate GA: i feel like you shouldn't be asking some random lovecraftian nightmare about your own friends affairs GA: the great old ones dont chronicle your relationship dramas, my guy AP: Not half as much as we should. AP: At least, not them with me. GA: what, they givin you the silent treatment? talk to the hand or whatever limbs you have? AP: I mean, Aaisha was, at least AP: Me and them don't often see eye to eye. AP: No matter who ends up actually being right or wrong about something. GA: huh AP: Don't get me wrong, not everyone. GA: its a bit worrying how quickly groups of friends will fall apart GA: you'd expect that, under pressure, they'd bind together more closely!! friendships forged in the fire of mutual conflict! AP: I thought that too, sadly, that fire can still burn a bridge. GA: well, a little arson every once in a while is fun AP: I can agree with that. GA: nice GA: well! its been a pleasure meeting you, sir! AP: The pleasure is mine. GA: good luck with your land and such, friend! im sure you can do it! AP: Thanks for the vote of confidence. GA: no problem! see you later, alligator! -- aproposProphetiae AP gave up trolling geoselenicAdvent GA at 06:29 -- Category:Limekid Category:Nyarla